In the art, psychometric testing has been found to be an effective way to discover if a candidate is worth interviewing or hiring for a position.
However, it has also been found that psychometric testing includes one or more of the following flaws or shortcomings. The test results are presented in document form and therefore require manual examination. Comparison to current employees is another manual process. The psychometric test results do not provide correlation to actual performance of current employees. Furthermore, psychometric test scores are based on academic research or factors that are not necessarily tailored to an organization or a role within an organization.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.